slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaegan Huey
For Science!!'' Kaegan is the scientist for the Silver Ranch group. He's obsessed with technology and strives to create useful machines to help his friends. Appearance He wears a white lab coat with a green-blue undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He often also has a pair of goggles with the same green-blue coloured glass in them, though he wears them on his brow. He has pale skin, and soft blue eyes. His hair is a similar blue, styled in a messy quiff. He's pretty short for his age as well. Personality A small precious bab to good for this world. Sweet little cinnamon puff who adores helping others and being useful. Nervous around new people, but gets carried away talking about tech. Backstory He was born on the range, and his family was one of the first to move there. Growing up he had an older brother and they used to read comics together. When his parents got older, they moved back to Earth since it's safer down there, leaving his brother the ranch. Then...... the Tarrlossus came. Neither his brother or his ranch made it through the fight, and Kae went missing for a while, before pronounced dead back on Earth. However, Aric found a young boy lurking in a cave a few days later.... On a group trip to the S. L. IME, He found a nebula slime lurking in the upper limits. He though it looked lonely, so he vacced it up and took it home with him. It turned out to be a weird one... Relations Sciosis He feels bad for Scio, poor thing, didn't have any friends, so he'll be his friend! Aric Silver and Blayze They're so COOL! Aric is awesome, like a big brother to him, and Blayze is the coolest dragon around! Anona Iva and Fern Like a sister but less irritating, and Fern is useful for experimenting on cures for tarr. Katherine Oubastet and Tabitha Like a sister but more irritating, she keeps putting him in dresses and cat ears cos he's the youngest.... Tabitha is cool though, she likes comics and stuff like he does. Connie Dylis and Pink She'sa little intimidating at first, but both of them are very nice. Connie is sorta like... a foster mother. Gives good advice. And Pink's accent is funny. Shen Ghoul and Tess He makes yummy ranch roasts, which stops him being scary. And Tess is ok to, he's interesting for tests. Arthur Gavi and Fatiki He's so weird, but funny to! Why would someone so strong be so interested in books and fairytales? And Fatiki's accent is weirder than Pink's! Signum She seems nice.... a little unsettling though. And she makes his tech go weird.. Abilities Smol Can fit into tight spots due to his small stature, good at hiding. Vacpack Standard issue, very simple.... or is it? All his electronics are very jazzed up. Drone A little orb thing he got from the tall man with the tall hair.... if he whistles he can control it with his mind. It has a camera in it. He wants to take it apart to see how it works but he's scared he'll break it if he does. Implants He give himself robotic implants in his brain, despite being told not to. This allows him to hook himself up to computers and 'speak to them', controlling them mentally rather than typing. It hurts a little, but whatever. Smart He's incredibly tech wise, more or less a kid genius. He can mess with almost any machine with ease, only a few things challenge him. He always gets anxiety touching other peoples stuff though, what if he breaks it...? Current Info Groups: * The Silver Ranch Staff Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * None Yet Kill/Death: 0/0 Trivia * Smol Gallery Slime Rancher Icon Base.png|Ranch Exchange Icon Dat hair boi.png|By Derpagonair. Sparkle sparkle. will be added when the thumbnail resetsCategory:Character Category:Rancher Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Other Sexuality Category:MixieRoast's Pages